1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal information intermediary method that presents the personal information to a service provider instead of the user when the user desires to receive a service from the service provider, and eliminates the need for the user to carry a driver's license or a health insurance certificate.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a case in which the user is required to supply the personal information to a service provider when the user desires to receive a certain service. For example, when the user who is the insured in a health insurance association desires to receive a medical treatment, the user must present the health insurance certificate, which describes the insurance certificate identifier, the insurance association identifier or the like, to a hospital or a clinic. When the user desires to obtain a membership card of a rental-video service store, the user has to supply the driver's license to the service store, for the purpose of guaranteeing the user's identification. The photograph of the user himself is usually attached to the driver's license, and it is helpful to authenticate the user at the service store.
However, according to the conventional personal information confirmation method described above, the user must always carry the health insurance certificate or the driver's license when receiving the service such as medical treatment or a video-rental service. If the user fails to carry the health insurance certificate or the driver's license, the user is never allowed to receive the service. It is desirable to provide a personal information intermediary method that easily and safely allows the user to receive the service with no need to always carry it.